jonaspediafandomcom-20200222-history
Chara Dreemurr
For other people, see Chara (name), and Chara. You may be looking for Chocolate, Determination, or Asriel Dreemurr. Chara Dreemurr '(known as Chara Brown until 2003) is the leader of the Jonish centrist political party Liberal Democrats, and is the deputy prime minister of Jonas. They are the first of 8 children to fall down Mt. Ebott, falling down in 2003, and returning to Earth in 2015. They were a nominee for the 2019 Month of July People Awards, in the category "Politician", being a finalist and coming 4th, to much surprise. Early Life Chara was born as Chara Mary Brown in Williamston, Thaines Valley, at the North Brownlee Hospital, from their former parents, Sarah Brown and Joe Brown. It is thought that when they were a baby, a nurse accidentally fed them chocolate milk instead of regular milk, and as a result, they became obsessed with anything chocolate throughout their life, most notably chocolate itself, and goes as far as trying to steal it. Their sibling Frisk was born several years later without this treatment and he turned out to act like a relatively normal person. They did relatively well at school, usually getting a mix of As and Bs. Only once did they get an F, during history lessons in Year 2, around mid-March. Around the age of 7, in the year 2003, at an unknown date (at this moment), Chara fell into a state of "early""Early" as in unusually early, as depression usually happens in children around teenage years. depression following the sudden death of their mother following a car crash on the 18th of May 2003, as well as extensive bullying from multiple individuals at school for being genderless, as the Jonish government, before the 1st of December, 2006, heavily discriminated LGBTQ communities. It is said that they ran as far as to the nearby town of Gåvla, and traversed the mountain of Mt. Ebott. It is told that Chara found a cave with a large hole in it. When Chara tried to have a closer look, they fell in. Around 2006, Chara either "accidentally" or "intentionally" poisoned themselves with buttercup flowers. No one knows why yet. They survived, but nearly died due to poison in 2008, if it wasn't for medicine. It is unknown how they got out in the year 2015, possibly due to the barrier in Mt. Ebott breakingSource: www.jcnews.com/national/1714356890/mysterious-occurances-at-mt.-ebottSource: wwww.bbc.co.bk/news/jonas/489101/mystery-white-light-emerges-from-mt-ebott. Chara didn't attend the University of Sabine or the Yellow City University in Yellow City like their siblings and friends, but rather the Univerzita oleje vaření (University of Cooking Oil) in Herthery, between November 2015 and February 2018. On the 23rd of July, 2019, Chara themselves, along with many members of the government of the Kingdom of Monsters, plus a few other humans, Jonas Clones, and others, were part of an investigation on the Mt. Ebott situation. Chara was confirmed to have no relation to this, as well as their adopted brother, Asriel, and all Jonas Clones that were interrogatedSource: wwww.mtt.news.km/inter-jonas/24/07/2019/new-info-on-mt-ebott-situation-is-revealed. Recent Life Chara Dreemurr lives in their hometown in Williamston, Thaines. They sometimes make bramin skylat (chocolate snail pie), which according to Jaydish president Jayden Albert, is some of the best that was ever madeSource: www.jrt.co.jy/news/pm_says_chara_dreemurr_makes_best_chocolate_snail_pie. One time, they did happen to come across Jonas's son, Brian, who was in Jonas at the time, but their meeting was cut short due to a train coming through and sending Brian flying into oblivion, much to Chara's confusion. Occasionally they visit their family and cousins for Christmas. Chara founded the Liberal Democrats political party in 2015, while around 2000, they became friends with Jonas Albert, who would later become the Conservative party leader and prime minister. Chara remains not married, though some random people in Jayden possibly hope "she" will marry Jonas Albert, though both Jonas and Chara have confirmed that they do not love each other, and that they usually treat each other like friends, however the fandom keeps on shipping, much to the dismay of Jonish citizensSource: www.jinjatv.co.ji/jinjatvnews/12-07-2019//. It has recently been assumed that Chara was born on the 14th of May, 1996. 1996 was the year they were born in, but the 14th of May is the day that Chara fell into the Underground in 2003. Their birthday was revealed by Chara on NationChat on the 21st of June, 2019, that their actual birthday is on the 7th of July, as confirmed when they visited their father. They have some speculation that ghosts do existSee "Ghosts".. Chara is aware of Jonaspedia, and has on multiple occasions edited this page ;)www.nationchat.net/userpage/1786519/chara_dreemurr/charaboiofficial Chara counts themselves as a liberal conservative, however is not religious, and isn't heavily conservative, as does Jonas. They are a fluent speaker at the AAAAAAA language, and can also speak Jonish, Jaydish, Chinese, Japanese, French, Korean, Kazakh, and the Oklahomian version of Gibberish. They have also been reported using Duolingo in order to learn German. Filmography Quotes * ''"I don't know what we shall do now." '-Chara Dreemurr, commenting on Jonas being blamed for the Great MindPlus War, 2015.'' * "I'm a...ghost?" '''-Chara Dreemurr, 15th September 2015.' * "''Why are we doing nothing but having an argument over pineapple on pizza right now?" '''-Chara Dreemurr, 25th June 2019.' * ''"Sometimes, I question life as we know it. Is there really a heaven. Am I dead? Do ghosts actually exist? Is it possible for PewDiePie to reach 1 billion subscribers?"' -Chara Dreemurr, 3rd August 2019.' See also * Jonas Albert * Chocolate * Kingdom of Monsters * Buttercup poisoning * Liberal Democrats * Mt. Ebott References Category:Jonas Category:Government of Jonas Category:Chara Dreemurr Category:Dreemurr Category:Jonish people Category:Politicians Category:Liberal Democrats party Jonas Category:People